


Being caught lying may result in a kiss

by Butterfish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Online Friends, Sexuality, Summer, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfish/pseuds/Butterfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur are online friends, but Alfred feels as if he's not good enough for Arthur and has lied to him about his name and looks. As they meet by coincidence while at vacation, Alfred suddenly has to make Arthur like his real self. And that's not easy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being caught lying may result in a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend).



_Unicorns_are_cool: Where will your vacation be at?_

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and smiled shyly. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer that question honestly. If he had been going to Spain or China or somewhere trendy, he would've bragged about it immediately. But instead of spending two weeks sunbathing and playing in the waves, he was forced to follow his parents to cold, rainy Denmark. Wherever that was. He leaned in over the keyboard.

_xCaptainAmerica: Australia, Bondi Beach!_

_Unicorns_are_cool: Oh, wow. That's amazing!_

_xCaptainAmerica: I know, rite?_

_xCaptainAmerica: :)_

_xCaptainAmerica: Where r u goin?_

_Unicorns_are_cool: I am not going anywhere at all.. Mom says that since we went to London last Christmas, we'll just spend the summer at home._

_xCaptainAmerica: That suckxx_

_Unicorns_are_cool: Yeah.._

Unicorns_are_cool's real name was Arthur, an Englishman with a love for fairytales and tea. Alfred had met him in an online chatroom, and after weeks of rocky fighting over what 'football' really means, they had settled down and actually become friends. Alfred liked how honest Arthur was about everything, and how he never tried to disguise his feelings but just spoke his mind. He had hardly mentioned that he had a date with a girl before Arthur said that he was happy for him, but that he couldn't really share his joy since he was gay. It had caught Alfred by surprise. He had never known anyone homosexual before, but as he started to think about it, he found that it made great sense. And after a while he had to admit that it made so great sense to him because he too might be swinging that way, and as Arthur sent him a photo of himself, he had had no more doubts.

Arthur was short, had blonde hair and glossy, green eyes. He always dressed neatly and looked elegant no matter when Alfred convinced him to come on webcam. His worst trait, though, was his stubbornness.

_Unicorns_are_cool: Can you come on webcam?_

_xCaptainAmerica: Doesn't work, sorry_

Alfred looked towards his webcam. It was lying on his desk with its cord rolled around it. He reached over and picked it up and turned it between his hands. It worked just fine, but he wasn't going to let Arthur see him, so he kept making up excuses for not connecting it to his laptop. It made him feel mean since Arthur had showed himself more than twice, and he had even given him his address though Alfred hadn't sent any letters to him yet. He couldn't. If he sent him a letter, he would reveal his true name - Alfred. And Arthur thought his name was Theodore. That was just another one of his lies. As he started to realise that he really liked Arthur, he wanted to be the perfect guy for such a fine Englishman, and Theodore just sounded much more sophisticated than Alfred did. That was also the reason for why he wouldn't show his face. Arthur probably expected someone cute-looking in a suit, not a tall, tanned guy with glasses. Alfred sighed and put down the webcam. Did Arthur even know he wore glasses? He hadn't told him, had he? Who would want a guy with glasses!

_Unicorns_are_cool: Will you text me while on vacation?_

_xCaptainAmerica: Ofc, lol. What did ya expect?_

_Unicorns_are_cool: Just making sure (^_^)_

_Unicorns_are_cool: I am going to miss you_

Alfred sighed. It was such confessions that made it hard for him to accept that he kept deceiving Arthur, but even harder not to continue what he was doing. He scratched his cheek shyly and smiled.

_xCaptainAmerica: I am goin t miss you too, bb_

 

_  
_

That summer Alfred was going to turn 17. He had been looking forward to throwing a big party as his parents suddenly got the idea that they should travel instead. As they said, they could just celebrate when they got home. He hadn't been one bit happy.

"Everyone has already accepted," he had told them as they sat down and bought the plane-tickets. "They're willing to stay and clean up afterwards if that's what you fear. Come on, you can leave, let me stay at home!" He had begged, gotten on his knees, rolled around in the garden and stretched his arms high up as if he wanted to reach the sun. But his parents had not been impressed, especially not his mother.

"I have been looking forward to a family vacation for so long," she'd said, her face all red like a beetroot. "I am not going to drop all my plans just because you want to party!" End of discussion. Alfred had almost uttered a,

'But mo-om!' but his dad had stopped him, knowing all to well that someone would've lost an eye if the argue had continued. His mom had long nails and she liked to use them like a cat. Just the thought of having those claws ripping up the skin on his arms made a shudder run down Alfred's spine.

And so he ended up in Denmark, far away from civilisation and further away from the states. His dad had rented a blue fiat for them to reach the summer house in. Alfred was lying on the backseat. He was wearing baggy pants and a white shirt, sweating anyway in this heat he hadn't expected, but he was trying to distract his through with the games on his cell phone. Snake. The little worm hit the wall and told him 'game over'. He sighed and clasped the phone down onto his stomach as he threw an annoyed glare towards his mom. She was driving the car, trying to make sense of the road signs.

"Why didn't we just go to England?" he asked for the third time, receiving a sorry sigh from her.

"Why do you keep asking? You've never wanted to go to England."

"Well, maybe I've grown up!" he said and struggled to get up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in between the two seats to get a better view of the road. His dad slapped his forehead.

"Get that seatbelt on! I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah - hey, mom, you're driving with the lights on."

"You have to do that here. It's the rules."

"What, even in daylight?" She nodded. Alfred rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat and put on his belt. "How dumb." They were driving on a rocky path. As he looked out the window, all he saw was flat fields and some cows staring at them. He grimaced and grabbed his phone again to text Arthur.

_Love this place, Bondi rocxx. Hot chicks all over, lol, jk!  
_ _How r u? Havin fun?_

"Alfred, you're not writing to your friends from home, are you?" Alfred looked up at his mom's question. She was watching him in the mirror. He made a salute like a soldier.

"No, ma'am," he said. Not from home anyway. The screen lit up as he received an answer, and he happily slipped down to lie across the backseat again.

_Don't get anyone pregnant. That's an order.  
_ _It's not all that cool over here. Rainy. You know how England is.  
_ _How are the waves?_

Alfred snorted and glared out the window. From where he was lying, he could only see the blue sky. He had no idea of how the waves in Australia felt. He narrowed his eyes and tried to imagine.

_They're huge. It's like I'm being punched, lol. So warm too!  
_ _Sry I haven't written earlier, so busy packing.  
_ _Miss you, yea? Gimme a little lovin, hahah._

Alfred wriggled. Was that too much? He turned to his stomach and quickly sent the message before he had the chance to regret his words and chuckled into the seat like a silly schoolgirl in love. Girl? No. Going to school and in love? Yeah. He rested his chin on his arm and blinked at the screen already lit up. He clicked in. Just his own message being returned because the phone couldn't find any signal. He wrinkled his brows and sat up as he waved with the phone. "What the-"

"We're here!" Alfred kept hitting 'send', but the message kept coming back. "Alfred, we're here." Click-click. "Alfred!"

"Oh fuck it!" Alfred looked up. They were slowly driving up towards a larger house. He looked around. They were in some kind of summer house neighbourhood, and as he rolled down his window, he could hear the sea close by. Children were laughing. He stuck his head out and took in a deep breath.

"Lovely, isn't it?" his mom asked, and Alfred smiled wryly. Well, it wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't Bondi either. He looked at his phone, clicked 'send' one last time and then put his cell phone away.

"Is that where we'll be staying?" he asked and gestured towards the house. The car stopped and his mom leaned forward in over the steering wheel.

"Why's there already a car in the driveway?" His dad got out. Alfred raised his brows.

"You're sure it's this house?"

"Well, I think it is.." She pulled out a map. Alfred rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Maybe it's the cleaning lady or something. I'll go look with dad." She nodded and just waved him away. He stepped out and smacked the door shut before he leapt up to his dad. The man was inspecting the car. Alfred looked up towards the house. "There's someone in there," he said and pulled at his dad's arm. A woman was looking out through the window at them, and now she came running outside.

"What're you doing to my car?" she asked and walked down the stairs from the house towards them with quick steps. Alfred's dad stepped forward to meet her.

"I'm sorry, but I think there must have been a misunderstanding.. This is number 7, right?"

"Right." The woman put her arms akimbo and raised her brows. Her gaze slipped from the man to Alfred. "Who're you?"

"We're supposed to live in number 7," Alfred said. She shook her head.

"No, I've booked this place."

"But I was certain.." His dad began scratching his head. The woman stared at him as if he was an idiot. He held out his hand. "Uhm, I am Larry," he said. She shook his hand with a suspicious glimpse in her eyes.

"I am Alice," she said and pulled back. "I booked this place for me and my son."

"So did we," he said, and Alfred nodded. His mom had gotten out of the car now and walked up to them. Alice seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation, but she stayed where she was standing.

"Is there a problem?"

"Your husband says you booked this house?"

"We did," Alfred's mother answered and nodded. She looked at Larry. "..We did, didn't we?"

"I have the keys," he answered and held forward two keys. Alice looked at them.

"Well, come with and try and see if they fit," she suggested. They all followed her lead. Alfred glared up at his mom.

"We're supposed to live here, right?" he asked, but she said nothing. They reached the front door. Alice took one of the keys from Larry and tried it in the lock. It fitted perfectly. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What is this?"

"I think we'll have to call the owners." Larry looked at his wife and nodded.

"Good idea, Meg." She pulled out her phone. Larry looked at Alfred. "Can't you, uh, go wait at the car? I'll talk to Alice," he said. Alfred shrugged and went back to the car. He leaned up against it and looked through the bushes towards the house. His mom looked frustrated. His dad apologizing. Alice seemed rather unimpressed by the whole situation. He sighed, rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"This vacation sucks," he growled and closed his eyes. The warm sun licked his face kindly, and he listened to the noises from the other side of the smaller hill. He guessed the beach had to be down there. Someone was clearing their throat. Over and over again. And now his shoulder was touched.

"Who're you?" Alfred opened his eyes and looked at the person who was pushing him. He cried out and stepped back.

"You!" In front of him Arthur was standing. His short hair was wet, sticking to his face and waving down in front of his green eyes. He was wearing a chequered shirt and some denim shorts, all wet and sandy, but it didn't make him look nasty. No, Arthur would make even a swim ring seem _sexy_. Though now he just seemed confused. He straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to wipe some of the locks out of his eyes.

"Me?" he asked and raised a brow. Alfred gawked. But Arthur was supposed to be in rainy England, not… here! Alfred must have looked dumb, for Arthur shook his head. "Never mind, just get out of our driveway." He walked past Alfred and up towards the house. Alfred glared after him, even more as the Alice-lady jumped down the stairs and hugged him and they started to speak. Alfred stumbled backwards and bumped against the car. This wasn't right, this couldn't be true! He quickly snatched his cell phone free of his pocket. His message had been sent and Arthur had replied:

_It's okay, don't feel in a hurry. I am just bored over here.  
_ _How much love do you want from a gay guy? How much can you take? Xx_

Alfred quickly wrote down a message:

_I can take much, much more.  
_ _What r u doin rite now? Where ya at?_

He sent the message and looked towards the Arthur look-a-like. …who slowly withdrew his phone and opened it, read and smiled. Alfred cried out and kicked a nearby stone. This was too wild! This was way too wild! His dad came over.

"Alfred-" Alfred grabbed him by the shirt and stared at him with eyes wide open.

"This is madness!"

"Uerh.. Are you okay?" Alfred nodded hysterically and let go of him. His dad scratched his hair and shrugged. "It seems like the guy we rented this house through has let two families in by accident. We can't both sleep in there, so I am going to drive around and see if I can find any hotels nearby. You'll stay here with mom, okay?" Alfred just kept nodding and stumbled a bit away from the car as his dad got in. He eyed his cell phone. "Don't send too many messages," he reminded him.

"Won't be necessary," Alfred said with a hoarse voice and watched him drive off. His heart was racing like wild, and he could hardly hear his mom calling him through the hammering sound in his ears. Madness.

 

 

"What an unfortunate situation." Alice handed Alfred a cup of tea. He only looked at it shortly, then put it down and glared around the kitchen. Where did Arthur go? Every time he tried to get up and look for him, his mother put her arm around his shoulders and told him to act polite. He tried again, but just as before her arm caught him and pulled him down. He sent her a sick smile.

"Just going to the bathroom," he whispered, but she still held him down.

"No, you're drinking your tea. Thank you, Alice." She accepted a cup herself and took a sip of it. Alfred glared at her while she grimaced and then loudly praised the warm water. He rolled his eyes. No one in his family liked tea, but of course his mom would put up one big act to appear civilised and sophisticated. She considered everything British so luxurious and antic and oh-so-charming at the same time. Alice was just turning into her new project, and she kept stretching her lips into a smile for her. "It's funny, though. I mean, we're from the US and you're from England." She shook her head and laughed like she had never heard anything more fun. Alice smiled as well, and at first Alfred thought she was faking her kindness, but then she too started to laugh, and he was caught in the middle. Damn.

"You're right. I wonder if he only rents these houses to foreigners." They both nodded ponderingly. Alfred looked down into his cup. A door slammed.

"Mum? Do we have an iron?" Alice leaned back in her chair to look out the kitchen door.

"Sorry, dear, I forgot." An irritated sigh echoed through the house. Arthur entered the kitchen wearing a pair of fitting, black jeans, a white shirt and a black tie. He was messing with his collar.

"It's crumpled."

"Don't worry, we're on vacation. No one will notice." Alfred was staring at him. It was as if his heart accelerated from 0 to 100 in a second. He clasped a hand onto his chest, trying to calm himself down. Arthur glared back at him. Then he pointed to him.

"He's noticing!"

"Alfred, stop staring!" his mom hissed and pushed his shoulder, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from Arthur. The guy he had been chatting with for a year was standing just inches away from him, he could just reach out and touch him. The guy who had sent him messages of love and care, who had shared practically any event from his life with him. He still remembered when he had a toothache in September, and when he got a cold in December, and when he bought a new cell phone in March. He remembered everything, and Arthur had _no idea_. "Alfred!" His mom pushed him again. He mumbled an excuse and looked down at his tea, but from the corners of his eyes he was watching Arthur taking a seat opposite of him next to his mom. He got a cup of tea as well and sipped it with a satisfied smile because he actually liked it. Alfred couldn't believe the situation he was in.

"Mhmm, can I have a little milk?" Arthur asked and put down the cup, and Alfred snickered harshly. Arthur glared at him. "What?"

"You know, milk?" Alfred said and raised his brows. Arthur just sat still, then sighed, reached out and grabbed the carton of milk himself. "You don't know?"

"I know," Arthur said, but hastily as if he couldn't care less. Alfred bit his lower lip. When he had told him the joke about milk online, Arthur had liked it a lot. Now he seemed almost disgusted. He looked down. His mom cleared her throat.

"So it's just the two of you?" she asked Alice, and Alice nodded.

"Yes. We didn't plan on leaving, but on the other hand we both needed some relaxation. Right?" She smiled at Arthur, who nodded and politely added,

"Mum works hard, she needed it the most." Alfred rolled his eyes. Arthur sent him an arrogant look. "And I have been taking extra courses in mathematics to prepare myself for next year. What have you done, uh..?"

"Alfred," Alfred filled in his blank space. He shrugged a little. "Well, I've, eh.." His mom jumped in to try and save him.

"Alfred has been reading a lot of books. Right?" She smiled at him and he just nodded. Whenever he wanted to get rid of his parents, he told them he went to the library to read books when he really just went to the park to skate or the like. They always believed him anyway. Arthur didn't. In real life he was just like he was online - smart, prepared, ready with a comeback.

"What kind of books?" he asked and sloped his head to the side. Alfred gawked and tried to remember a subject that would've been relevant for him to study. Mathematics! No wait, Arthur had just said that. It would seem like he copied him. Damn. Then what? Alfred closed his mouth. Opened it. Closed it. Then his eyes fell on the carton on the table, and he whispered,

"Milk." Arthur raised his brows.

"Milk?"

"Yes, milk," Alfred nodded, then woke up from his daydreaming and added, "Harvey Milk!" Arthur's eyes grew to double the size and his cheeks reddened. Alice leaned in.

"Harvey Milk? Who's that?" she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No one important, mum," he said, and Alfred couldn't help but to snicker. Arthur had told him that his mom knew nothing about his homosexuality, and he wasn't sure how she felt about the subject at all. Alice clucked her tongue.

"He must be important if someone has written books about him! Who's Harvey Milk, Alfred?" She smiled at him, and Alfred grinner back, showing his two rows of white teeth as if he was a winner - which he felt he was at the moment.

"He was an American politician. He fought for the homosexuals!" Arthur was burning. Alice blinked and slowly sat up straight.

"..oh."

"Why do you read about that?" his mom asked and Alfred shrugged.

"It was for a paper I have to do before school starts."

"Different," Alice nodded. Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Yes. But very interesting." Arthur cleared his throat and emptied his cup of tea. Oh well, seemed like he won this round. Again a door slammed in the background. His dad came walking into the kitchen. His mom looked up.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, nothing is free in the area. Apparently, the guy hasn't only made a mistake with this house, but also other ones." Meg sighed and shook his head. Alfred looked at her.

"Then what, mom?" he asked, and she shook her head even more.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Everyone looked at Alice. She shyly ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean, you have just as much right to stay here as I do, and there are two bedrooms, so we should be able to figure something out." Larry nodded.

"True."

"And we can split the cost of the place in two!" Meg added, and Alice seemed to appreciate that idea.

"Then that's settled! I am sure we can have a nice holiday here all five of us." She turned to Arthur and messed up his hair. "And you'll have a playmate," he said and nodded towards Alfred who smiled happily. Arthur rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Then, how should we sleep tonight?" Larry asked.

 

 

"If you touch me while I am asleep, I'll rip off your balls." Alfred raised his brows and turned to look at Arthur. They were lying in the living room on the same corner sofa, their feet facing each other. Alfred stretched hit foot and slipped his toes up across the underside of Arthur's foot, making him squeal and hug his legs up to his chest. "Pervert!"

"Why are you so scared?" Alfred asked and pulled the blanket closer around himself. "I am not some kind of rapist."

"Mum may trust you, but I don't know who you are. I don't trust just anyone," Arthur said and turned to lie on his back. Alfred shook his head and turned his back to him, facing the backrest. It was weird, lying here discussing with the same person who he had been sending lovely messages. He looked at his cell phone, then threw a short look over his shoulder. Arthur was doing the same. Now he was writing something. He looked down at his screen and slipped further in underneath the blanket to hide his phone and face away. He got the message shortly after.

_Sorry I was so slow answering. I am attending a family dinner, and some idiot has showed up.  
_ _He tried to tell the milk-joke you told me. He failed at it.  
_ _I feel so lonely._

Alfred swallowed hard. Lonely? He wanted to turn around and hug Arthur close and tell him it would be okay, but he couldn't. What kind of man wouldn't Arthur think he was? Lying about his name, lying about where he was going, all just to seem cool!

But Arthur was also lying! He had told him he would stay in England, not that he would be going to Denmark. It made Alfred wonder; why would he lie to him? Why would the else honest, straight-forward man not tell the truth?

He started to answer the message. He tried to move his shoulders as little as possible not to seem suspicious to Arthur.

_S'okay. Dun't mind.  
_ _Mebbe he was just tryin 2 be friendly?_

Alfred sent it. He could hear Arthur's phone vibrate shortly after. He was moving around underneath his blanket, he could hear his pyjamas rubbing against the sofa.

"Alfred?" he asked, and Alfred held his breath. "Are you asleep?" He didn't move. Arthur snickered lowly, and after a few seconds, Alfred caught the sound of him pressing the buttons on his phone. He faked a little grunt of snoring, making Arthur giggle again. It made him grin.

_I think he was just trying to impress me. I don't want to be friends with him. He seems to be without manners.  
_ _Guess what? I have to sleep in the same room as him - and he snores! (vuv);_

Alfred made a series of grunts to cover his laughter. That made Arthur laugh out loud again and he received yet a message from him:

_He just keeps going! (0n0)!_

_Sry to hear that, haha. Kinda funny._

_Yeah.. Oh, I think I will have to try and sleep now anyway._

_OK. Write me soon, m'kay? Wanna know about your mysterious bed-guy!_

_Keep dreaming, pervert~_

Alfred turned his phone off and smiled slightly. He could heart Arthur sigh and give his phone a kiss, just like he had told him he sometimes did. He hadn't believed him at first, but apparently he hadn't been lying. It was somewhat heart-warming to know that he would share such a girly secret with him. Alfred closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow. He couldn't wait until he got to know if all the things Arthur had told him about himself were true.

 

 

"Alfred? Alfred? We're off to the beach." Alfred slowly opened his eyes and blinked as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes. He growled and turned to his stomach as he hid his face away in the blanket.

"Mwwhat?"

"The beach," his mom repeated. He slowly lifted his head and glared up at her.

"Okay?"

"Come when you're dressed, okay?" He just nodded, unsure of what was going on. His head felt dizzy, and it might just be jetlag, but he felt as if he was ill. His mom kissed his forehead and clapped his hair. "Wake up Arthur when you get up, will you?" He just nodded again and dragged his fingers through his hair. She waved at him and left the living room. Shortly after he could hear the front door close. He closed his eyes and slumped back into the sofa while he tried to make sense of it all. From where did his mom know he spoke with someone named Arthur?

Alfred pondered.

Alfred jumped up and sat up straight in the sofa, throwing a bewildered look towards the other part of the sofa. There Arthur was lying, caught in his blanket which he had wrapped around himself as if he was making sure he wouldn't be able to escape himself. His shirt had slipped up during sleep, and his bare stomach was facing Alfred. Alfred had to look away. "It's too early for this," he mumbled and stretched his arms with a yawn. Arthur rolled over to lie on his side and smacked his lips with a little grunt. Alfred looked towards him, then he got up.

Arthur seemed so peaceful when asleep. He looked just like the photos Alfred had seen. The Arthur he had met yesterday had seemed arrogant and nasty, not this sweet and innocent. Alfred dumped down to sit on his knees next to him as he watched his face wonderingly. If Arthur knew he had just slept in the same room as his online friend, how would he react? Would he hate him or hug him close? How would he react when he realised that Alfred was Alfred and not Theodore, and that he didn't wear ties and didn't own a vest? He moved in closer and stuck his nose all close to Arthur's face. He could feel his warm breath slip across his lips. It made him shiver. Just a year ago he would never had considered being this close to another man, but with Arthur it was something else. He couldn't really explain it. He narrowed his eyes. If he wanted to, he could just kiss him. If he just moved an inch…

Arthur opened his eyes. The blurry green met his bright blue, and for a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Then a hand was pushed to Alfred's face, and he felt himself tip and slam back first down onto the floor.

"Idiot," Arthur mumbled and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then spread his fingers and looked through them at the other. A light blush was crossing his cheeks. But it might just have been from sleep. Alfred sat up and grinned wryly.

"Thought you were asleep."

"I was, until I smelled something rotten."

"Rotten?" Arthur leaned down and took in a breath close to Alfred's lips. He grimaced and stood up.

"You."

"Me!" Alfred laughed insulted and closed his hands around his mouth and nose as he exhaled and then drew in a sharp breath through his nose. He coughed. Arthur laughed and kicked his knee lightly.

"There you go!" Alfred gasped in air and got up.

"Okay, going to brush my teeth."

"And your tongue."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred scratched his back while he stumbled towards the bathroom. He could feel Arthur looking after him. On purpose, he stretched his arm down and scratched his ass through his boxers, glaring over his shoulder at him. Arthur turned his back to him and quickly started to play with his cell phone. It made him grin.

He got his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, glaring at his messy hair in the mirror. He turned his head from side to side. Was he getting a pimple? He leaned in close and dripped toothpaste down his chin as he concentrated on watching his cheek. Arthur showed up in the background. "Where are the others?" Alfred turned around and spat out his toothbrush in surprise. Arthur stepped back. "Yuck!"

Arthur was wearing the Batman shirt he got to make Alfred happy when he mentioned he was in love with the Batman-movie 'The Dark Knight'. He had said he hated superheroes, but if he cared so much for them, so would he try to do. Arthur grabbed around his shirt and inspected it to make sure no paste had come on it. "Sorry," Alfred mumbled and wiped his mouth off in a towel. He turned around and gulped down some water. Arthur leaned against the doorway and sighed.

"So, where are they?"

"They went to the beach. Guess we can follow them after breakfast."

"What, mum went too?" Arthur straightened up. Alfred shrugged and turned around as he licked his lips clean.

"I guess? She seemed to like my mom a lot." Arthur shook his head in disbelief. As Alfred reached down and picked up his toothbrush, he blinked.

"..Is that an US-toothbrush?" he asked. Alfred looked at it. The shaft had stars and stripes down it. He had bought it in a tourist-shop, but he still considered it somewhat rare, because he hadn't seen it anywhere else. Then he remembered - he had told Arthur about it! He looked at him with excited eyes and held it forward.

"You know this?"

"I know someone who has one," he answered lowly and narrowed his eyes. "He told me it was rare. Seems like he lied."

"Oh, no, they _are_ rare, I just.. Uh.. Special ordered this!" Alfred lied. He couldn't believe that Arthur remembered such a silly detail as what kind of toothbrush he had, and it all made him so excited he almost pushed it to Arthur's face as he stuttered: "Y-you can have it!" Arthur grimaced and stepped away from it. It was still dripping paste.

"No thanks."

"Oh, okay.." Alfred pulled it back shyly, then turned around to wash of the head of it and hide his embarrassed face. Did he just offer Arthur a used toothbrush? Oh boy..

"I'll go get some breakfast. Should I prepare you some?"

"Toast with cheese!" Alfred said and nodded. Arthur wrinkled his brows.

"..And tomatoes?" he asked. Alfred smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Arthur shrugged and went to the kitchen. Alfred ran some gel through his hair and went back to the living room. He pulled on the jeans from yesterday and grabbed a black shirt from the suitcase. He could smell toast. He happily zipped up the case again, but as he was about to go to the kitchen, he noticed his phone on the floor. He turned it on and clicked around while he slowly strolled to Arthur in the kitchen. He had gotten a message from him.

_Slept well.  
_ _But only well.  
_ _Day 1 in room with a pervert: Almost kissed ;;_

Alfred snickered and leaned against the doorway as he watched Arthur pour his scrambled eggs onto a plate. Almost kissed. He wondered if he could get more than an almost kiss.

 

 

Arthur was wearing a grey, snug jacket over his Batman-shirt. He looked hot in it, and from underneath his sunglasses, Alfred could see sweat trickling. He emptied his soda and put the empty can into the hamper.

"Come with me out in the water," he said for the third time that day, and for the third time Arthur took off his glasses, looked him straight in the eyes and shook his head. Alfred growled, slumped back down to lie in the sand while Arthur took up most of the blanket.

The beach was rather crowded, but it wasn't horrible. A few ladies was sunbathing naked in the hills behind them, some muscular man in pink trunks was strolling up and down the shore, showing off his tattoos. Alice had gone for ice-cream with her new best friend, Alfred's mother Meg. His dad was having a heated discussion with some Dane about how to barbeque the right way. Alfred shortly glared towards him before he sat up. He looked at Arthur. "Please?" he tried again, making the guy sigh annoyed and throw his glasses into the sand.

"I've told you no three times already!"

"But you look so warm!"

"I am not!"

"You're sweating!" Arthur wiped his forehead off in the palm of his hand and tried to look calm.

"It's nothing." Alfred rolled his eyes and got up. Arthur was watching him. "Go and play with someone your age."

"You're younger than me."

"Hah?"

"You're only 15." Arthur blinked. Alfred realised his mistake too late.

"Wherefrom do you know that?" He shrugged.

"Just a lucky guess?" He was smiling as charmingly as possible, but Arthur wasn't really accepting it. He didn't say any more, though, just picked up his book and started to flick through the pages of it.

"I want to read."

"No, you want to swim," Alfred said. Arthur gritted his teeth together.

"Alfred, I want to read. Leave me alone."

"Nope!" Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him across the sand. Arthur started to cry out like a girl, surely enough getting attention from the people around them. "You're coming with!" he said with a huge grin. Arthur tried hitting his arm.

"No! Let go! Water will ruin the jacket!"

"Nonsense."

"I mean it!" Alfred hesitated for a moment, and that was all it took for Arthur to wriggle free of his hands and stumble onto his feet. He flustered hugged the jacket close around his body. "Hah," he breathed, then louder, "Ha! I won! You lost!" He was about to smile, but then Alfred tackled him to the ground, and the two of them rolled around, almost hitting a parasol in the fight. Arthur was gasping for air, and Alfred soon found himself sitting astride of him. He grabbed his jacket and practically ripped it off him and threw it towards their blanket.

"Now you can get in the water," he said and nodded, his own cheeks red as well. Arthur shook his head and started to slap Alfred's chest.

"Get off me! Get oouurh!" Arthur was picked up and thrown over Alfred's shoulder as he jogged out into the water, not minding his pants getting wet and dragging him down into the wet sandy bottom. Arthur started to hit his back. "If you let go of me, I will strangle you, I will!" Alfred smiled, and as he was out where the water reached his knees, he threw Arthur into the water. He cried out as he hit the surface of the water, then let go of some muffled sounds as he tried to get back up onto his feet. Alfred grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up to stand. Arthur glared at him. Then he smacked him.

"Ouch." Alfred moved a step back and touched his cheek. Arthur was panting.

"How dare you do this to me?" he yelled. Alfred smiled a bit. Arthur was soaked from the shoulders and down, and he just seemed somewhat cute as he stood there yelling, trying to be intimidating. He reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, but Arthur grabbed his wrist and shoved his arm away. "I am not some kind of toy you can play around with!"

"Oh, come on, it was fun!" Alfred tried defending himself. He swung his hand through the water, spraying water on Arthur. The Englishman moved back.

"Stop it!" He did it again. "I mean it, stop it!" Again. "Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Arthur ripped off his shirt and slammed it into the water. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at Arthur's lean body almost hungrily. Then he was slapped again. He blinked. Arthur was standing with his shirt between his hands. He had made it all wet and turned it into the perfect tool for hitting with. He smirked. "Like that?" Alfred blinked.

"Uerh.." The shirt came flying towards him again. He yelled out and stumbled backwards, but this time Arthur was following him, ready to get his revenge.

"Take off your shirt!"

"What?"

"Come on, let's have a fair fight," Arthur said and straightened up, his arrogant look back. "Take off your shirt." Alfred pulled his shirt off and slipped it through the water. A little grin fell on his lips.

"Fine, I get it. But I warn you, I am damn good with a- ouch, stop, we haven't started!" Alfred complained as he was hit on his shoulder.

"We have - run, Forest, run!" And Alfred did start to struggle his way through the water while Arthur followed him. On the beach, their parents were watching them. Alice raised her brows and sighed.

"Well, at least it seems like they're having fun," she mumbled as Alfred stumbled over something and hit the surface stomach first, and Arthur started to slap his back with both shirts. Meg rolled her eyes.

"So sorry to pester your boy with Alfred, he's not the brightest," she admitted, but Alice just smiled.

"No, it's nice. It's nice to see Arthur having fun with someone for once," he nodded and looked towards Arthur being carried by Alfred, just to get thrown into the water again. She laughed. At least to her it looked like fun.

 

 

"I totally kicked your ass." Alfred messed up Arthur's hair. He was pushed away.

"Nonsense. Take your hot chocolate." Alfred accepted his mug from Arthur and took a sip. He grinned.

"Still."

"Still what?"

"I still totally kicked your ass." Arthur rolled his eyes and mumbled something into his mug.

They had made a bonfire in the backyard of the summer house. They had been making marshmallows all evening, roasting them until they were all dripping and delicious. Alfred had almost started a 'who can eat the most marshmallows'-game with Arthur, but Alice had told them that that was way too nasty. Now Alice had gone to bed, and so had Alfred's dad. His mom was still awake, but she had moved inside the house and was watching television. Alfred shortly threw a look towards the window before he smiled at Arthur. "Admit that you had fun today." Arthur took a long sip of his mug, then put it aside.

"Maybe."

"I am the funniest American you'll ever meet!"

"I doubt that." Arthur withdrew his cell phone and waved with it with a smug smile. "I know someone funnier than you." Alfred wrinkled his brows confused, but then he understood, and he had to look away to hide his grin.

"Oh, you know an American?"

"Yep!"

"What's his name?"

"Theodore." Alfred snorted. Arthur elbowed him.

"Oh, stop it!" He looked at his phone. "He's really sweet."

"You sound so gay."

"Well, I am." Alfred rolled his eyes discreetly. He knew that. Arthur was looking at him intensely now. "..Does it matter?" Alfred looked at him and shook his head with a smile.

"No, I like guys as well," he said and fell back into the grass. Well, he liked _a_ boy, but still. Arthur excitedly turned around and looked down at him.

"Really?" Alfred nodded and looked up at the stars. "Wow.. I don't know other gay guys," he mumbled. Alfred smiled kindly.

"Neither do I, really."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm.." They fell into silence for a while. Alfred listened to Arthur's quiet breathing and the sound of the crackling fire. Then Arthur suddenly slumped down to lie next to him.

"Alfred?" he whispered. Alfred turned his head and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Arthur smiled and dropped his arm over his eyes as he grinned a bit.

"You're not all that bad." Alfred snorted.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Alfred closed his eyes and sighed. It felt really good, being accepted by Arthur. It was so weird, this real-life meeting - it was as if he had to make himself interesting all over again, and show that he really was fine man. And he wasn't. He was a liar, a deceiver, a- ohh, he was being hugged by Arthur? Alfred slowly peeked at him from the corners of his eyes. Arthur was a sleep. He had thrown his arm over his chest, and he was resting on his side, his chin slightly bulged from being pressed flat by the ground. Alfred smiled a bit, reached over and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I will make you like me," he mumbled and rolled to lie on his side as well. Arthur looked so lovely. He just watched him for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Then he closed his eyes, and slowly he dozed off as well, a smile on his lips.

 

 

Alfred quickly came to realise that making Arthur like him was a tougher task than he had first thought. Surely, the guy had stopped looking at him as his enemy, but he was still wary about the situation. He got messages about every little thing he did wrong, and he had to act like a happy, oblivious Theodore when he answered. And it annoyed him to no end.

They went fishing, and Alfred was proud when he got a big one. Arthur also seemed happy, but later he got a message about him being too bragging.

_He just keeps talking about himself!_

They also went to get ice cream, and Alfred got him what he knew he liked - vanilla. He had always told him he preferred vanilla. But again his message complained. Something about not being cold enough and dripping and tasting of strawberries. Which didn't make sense, since Arthur had told him he loved strawberries.

_Such an idiot. =n=;;_

But renting movies really did it. Alfred had gotten some money from his dad so they could get a movie together while their parents went out sightseeing in the evening. Alfred had found a fairytale-movie that he knew Arthur had written a lot about because it should be a really good one with knights and princesses and unicorns in it, but as he showed it to Arthur, the guy snorted.

"I know I am gay," he'd said, "but really Alfred." He had turned his back to him. Alfred had thrown the DVD back onto its shelf and had started to yell at him. Arthur was stunned. Of course. He didn't know how he frustrated Alfred with his game of double-dealing, telling Theodore one thing and the real Alfred another. Alfred had ended up leaving the store and had gone to the beach. It had been bad weather, and he had been sitting in the rain just staring at the wavy ocean, thinking about stuff. Then Arthur had approached him. He hadn't said anything, they had just been sitting side by side.

"I am sorry," Arthur had then said, and Alfred had looked at him bitterly. "I mean.. I really did want to see that movie. I don't know why I said I didn't.. I guess I wanted to sound more cool."

"Why?" Alfred had asked and turned to face him. Arthur had shyly looked at his shoes.

"I just.. I don't know. Have you never said anything to seem cooler?" Alfred hadn't answered, he had just accepted Arthur's apology, and they had went back to the store to rent the movie, holding hands all the way.

_Actually, today the guy was pretty sweet..  
_ _I think we could become good friends.._

From that day on it changed.

Arthur started to be more kind. They did everything together, they simply never parted, and Alfred felt no need to free himself of Arthur and go and meet others. Arthur seemed to feel the same way, at least he never complained. And the hands.. Alfred kept holding Arthur's hand whenever he could, and there were no protest. He received fewer messages, and by the end of the second week, he hadn't gotten any for two whole days.

The end of the vacation was coming close. They were sitting in the living room together. Arthur was showing him some funny pictures he had on his cell phone. One of them was of an old man with pigtails. Alfred snickered.

"Why do you have those?"

"I like it. I like those internet pranks."

"Oh, like Rick-rolling?"

"Yeah." Arthur smiled wryly and put his phone away. "No more pictures."

"Aww.." Alfred leaned back into the sofa. Arthur followed along, resting his head on his shoulder. They looked at the television. Some random show was running. They didn't get a word, it was all in Danish. Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Weird."

"What is?" Arthur asked. Alfred smiled at him.

"I thought this vacation was going to suck, but I've had so much fun." Arthur chuckled and nodded.

"Me too.. I was embarrassed about having to go to such a small nation, I told no one. But it has been nice." Alfred nodded.

"It has.." They looked at each other. Arthur cleared his throat and moved to sit up straight. He stretched his arms above his head in a yawn.

"And tomorrow it will all be over."

"Yeah, for you. I will have to stay for a few more days," he said and rolled his eyes. Arthur grinned.

"Lucky you."

"Nah, I will miss you."

"You will?" He wasn't asking honestly. He was smiling a bit. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and nodded honestly.

"I will," he mumbled. Arthur's smile fell, and he looked down at his hands. Alfred sloped his head to the side, still caressing his hair. "Something wrong?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. Then paused. And then he nodded. "Well, I mean.. You will be so far away, we will probably not meet up for a long time." Alfred slipped his hand from his hair, down across his cheek and caught his chin in his hand. He moved his head so they would look into each others eyes.

"You can get my address?" he suggested, and Arthur smiled.

"I would like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.." Arthur slowly licked his lips. He moved in closer to Alfred who let go of his chin and instead slipped his arm around his shoulders. He could feel his heart had started to race, and he didn't feel calm at all as Arthur's lips were now so close he could feel his warm breath. He smiled shyly, then tried to sound arrogant as he stuttered,

"M-my breath doesn't smell rotten today, hah?" Arthur snickered and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nope, it's just perfect." He bumped his nose up against Alfred's. Alfred closed his eyes. As nothing happened, he mumbled a,

"Oh, damn it!" He sloped his head to the side and closed the little distance between them as he kissed Arthur. The Englishman responded immediately by pressing himself close to him as he moved his lips sweetly with his in a snug kiss. Alfred's fingers bore themselves into Arthur's shirt and he pressed for him to come even closer though it wasn't possible. Arthur growled and dragged his own fingers though Alfred's hair and took in a deep breath through his nose before letting go of his lips with a sigh. Alfred slowly blinked and looked into Arthur's dim, green eyes. Then he smiled. The other did as well.

"Can we do that again?" Arthur asked, and Alfred couldn't help but laugh. He placed both hands on Arthur's cheeks and kissed him again. And again and again and it felt wonderfully.

 

 

The next morning was bitter. Alfred had a hard time watching Arthur pack his suitcase, and Arthur said nothing all morning. As they exchanged addresses, it was almost formal, and Alfred hugged the address he already had close and felt like a cheater.

He followed Arthur down to the road as he was to leave. He was holding his suitcase, but before they reached the car, Arthur stopped him, and he put it down with a questioning look. "I want to say goodbye where she can't hear us," he said, referring to his mom. Alfred nodded. "I will write you," Arthur promised. Alfred nodded again. They looked at each other. Alfred sighed. He couldn't stand this! He reached down and hugged him.

"Yeah, remember to do that," he whispered. Alice called for Arthur.

"Come on, dear. The plane doesn't wait." Arthur let go of Alfred and smiled at him sadly. He reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"See you," he said, then turned around and ran down to Alice. She was waiting for him by he car. He got his suitcase in on the backseat and shortly looked towards Alfred, then got in on the front seat. Alfred tried waving after them, but Arthur didn't look out the window one single time. He sighed and hugged himself, feeling hopeless.

"You liked him, didn't you?" Alfred looked up surprised at his dad's voice. His father patted his shoulder and just shook his head. "He'll write you," he said as if to calm Alfred down, and Alfred lowered his sight, stepped in closer to his dad and mumbled:

"I know."

 

 

The last days were horrible. Alfred strolled around the house, down to the beach, back again, doing nothing at all. He just missed Arthur. The guy hadn't messaged him, it was as if he had forgotten everything about Theodore. Maybe it was good. Maybe it was bad. Alfred couldn't decide which. He just felt empty, and he couldn't care less about the vacation coming to an end.

"Well, that was a good trip," his mom said on their last day as they ate dinner in the kitchen. His dad agreed, but Alfred just poked his potatoes with the fork. She looked at him. "Wasn't it nice to meet someone new, Alfred?" she asked with a smile. He had to fake a smile right back at her and nod. Just to satisfy her. And he realised that that was what he had been trying all along. To satisfy Arthur, and in the end he had been happy with the person he was. A moral? Nah. But now it was a mess. He wasn't really looking forward to going home and chatting with Unicorns_are_cool, acting like someone he wasn't. Someone sweet and sophisticated. He was an ass - a primitive ass. Crap.

He got home. He went to bed. His mother woke him. "There's a letter for you." Tired, Alfred said up and accepted the brown envelope. It was from England. His eyes widened as he saw Arthur's name, and he ripped the envelope open and turned it upside down. Out fell a photo of the two of them in front of the bonfire, forcing marshmallows down each other's throat. He chuckled and turned it around. Arthur had written their names on the backside. He put the picture away. Hesitated. Picked it up again and turned it with a gasp. It didn't say 'Alfred and Arthur', it said 'Theodore and Arthur'. Alfred glared at it. Since when…?

There was a letter in the envelope as well. He unfolded the folded piece of paper. It was a short message, but very clear. Not to be misunderstood.

> _Hello Alfred - or should I say Theodore?_
> 
> _I know. I knew since the argue at the movie store. I have only told one person I like those movies, and that person is Theodore. It was very obvious, and as I send you that sweet message, you became all fine after that.  
> _ _It's okay. I also lied. I told you I would stay in England when I didn't. I told you I like strawberries when I only like chocolate. I even said I can cook, but I can't. I just wanted you to think I was a sweet wonder, I never expected us to meet.  
> _ _But we did.  
> _ _And I am glad we did.  
> _ _I miss you, come online as soon as you get this letter. You know I'll be there._
> 
> _\- Arthur.  
> _ _PS: Can I still have your used toothbrush?_

Alfred smiled and threw the letter aside as he leapt to his laptop and got online. Surely enough, there was Unicorns_are_cool.

_Unicorns_are_cool: How was Bondi Beach?_

_Unicorns_are_cool: (^_^)_

_xCaptainAmerica: Wonderful, I met someone cute._

_Unicorns_are_cool: Really? So did I!_

_xCaptainAmerica: The annoying boy u told me bout?_

_Unicorns_are_cool: Mhmm, not so annoying anyway._

_xCaptainAmerica: Good to hear. Btw, I need a new toothbrush. Do you know what I should do with the old one?_

_Unicorns_are_cool: :p Get on webcam now!_

_xCaptainAmerica: Comin!_

Alfred grabbed his cam off the table and connected it without doubts, and as he saw Arthur's smiling face and was able to return his smile, it felt just right.


End file.
